


[podfic] dust to dust (don't cry for us)

by amosanguis, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Steve Rogers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Exploitation of Werewolves, Love, M/M, Mystery Creature Steve Rogers, Non-Linear Narrative, OTP: No Not Without You, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Werewolf Brock Rumlow, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Clint Barton, Werewolf Natasha Romanov, Werewolves Used In War, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wolves are smaller now than they used to be.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] dust to dust (don't cry for us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dust to dust (don't cry for us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290229) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) ******reena_jenkins**    
 ****

**Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Clint Barton, Werewolf Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Brock Rumlow, Exploitation of Werewolves, Werewolves Used In War, Non-Linear Narrative, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Mystery Creature Steve Rogers, BAMF Steve Rogers, Love, title from a country song, Angst with a Happy Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, OTP: No Not Without You

**Length:**  00:16:49  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an  **[MP3](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(CA\)%20_dust%20to%20dust%20\(don't%20cry%20for%20us\)_.mp3)**  or as a ****[Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015123003.zip) (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/bessyboo)[**bessyboo**](http://twitter.com/bessyboo))


End file.
